Threats
by Emmerz
Summary: *Chapter 7**COMPLETE* G/V One month after Buu. A few people don’t believe that Hercule beat Buu, and they’re trying to make him confess to the world by…hurting his only daughter. My second fic! R&R!!
1. An Odd Day

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
::......::-thoughts ~......~-flashbacks ^^......^^-change of place/location  
  
Takes place a little more than a month after Buu. A few people don't believe  
that Hercule beat Buu, and they're trying to make him confess to the world  
by...hurting his only daughter.  
(It's not the Z fighters!)  
  
  
  
Threats  
  
Chapter One: An Odd Day  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Videl!" Gohan called, seeing his best friend departing from her house.  
  
  
"Good morning, Gohan," Videl replied, joining the Saiyan.  
  
  
"Did y-" Gohan began, but stopped when a loud rumble filled the air.  
  
  
"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Videl asked.  
  
  
"Well, yeah, but I only had 10 pancakes," Gohan explained.  
  
  
"I swear, I don't see how Chi-Chi could possibly be sane from feeding three Saiyans,"   
Videl stated, landing on the deserted sidewalk below them. Gohan followed, and Videl   
added, "We've got half and hour 'til school, so I guess you can go eat something."  
  
  
"Yay! Thanks, Videl!" Gohan said, his eyes brightening as he jumped up and down.  
  
  
He ran off to the nearest restaurant serving breakfast, and Videl followed slowly,   
thinking, ::I fell in love with a weirdo. Ugh...why me?:: She found Gohan devouring   
eggs, waffles, pancakes, bacon...etc. She sat down across from him; surprised he even   
acknowledged she was there, giving a small wave of greeting.  
  
  
She looked out the window, only to see a few armed thugs jumping out of a van,   
obviously planning to rob the jewelry store across the street.  
  
  
"Gohan, stuff your face later. We've got work to do," she said quietly, kicking his knee   
to get his attention.  
  
  
Gohan followed her gaze and mouthed, "Go ahead. I'll be right there."  
  
  
Videl got up and ran out of the restaurant, quickly taking out a few crooks. Gohan paid   
his bill, doing the near-impossible for a Saiyan by leaving half of his meal untouched. He   
ran out of the restaurant, only to hide behind it to put his Saiyaman suit on.  
  
  
He looked across the street in horror as Videl screamed in pain. He flew over, catching   
Videl before she hit the ground.  
  
  
"Videl! What happened?" he asked.  
  
  
"Been...shot," Videl replied quietly. Gohan looked down at her right hand that she was   
holding tight against her stomach, seeing blood flowing between her fingers, staining her   
white shirt.  
  
  
"I'll be right back. Hold on, Videl," Gohan said, laying her down gently. He turned to   
the only two guys left, as Videl had taken out the other five.  
  
  
"Which one of you did this?" he asked, his hidden eyes flashing green.  
  
  
"I don't know, man! Neither of us even have guns!" one of them replied, dropping a   
knife he had been holding. The other quickly followed his lead, fearing for his life as he   
placed his knife on the ground.  
  
  
Gohan walked forward, holding up the crook that had spoken by the collar of his shirt.  
  
  
"I swear, if I find out either of you did this, I'm gonna find out what jail you're in and kill   
you," he snarled. He threw the guy he was holding into the other one, and they slammed   
into a large truck, denting it and getting knocked out.   
  
  
Gohan rushed back over to Videl and kneeled next to her.  
  
  
"Videl?" he said hesitantly, taking in her closed eyes and labored breathing.  
  
  
"What's up?" Videl replied weakly, opening her eyes.   
  
  
Gohan brushed a sweat drenched lock of short hair out of her eyes as he said, "I'm going   
to take you to the hospital now, so they can get that bullet out of you, alright?"  
  
  
Videl nodded slowly, then responded with, "Okay. But take off the suit. Hurt or not, I   
refuse to be seen anywhere with Saiyadork."  
  
  
Gohan smiled, hitting the red button on his watch, not caring who saw him. He cradled   
Videl in his strong arms and took off toward the hospital.  
  
  
In no time, Gohan was in the waiting room, daring the hands on the clock not to move as   
Videl had her surgery done in the emergency room.  
  
  
About an hour later, a nurse showed up and said, "You're Videl's friend? Gohan?"   
Gohan nodded, and the nurse continued, "You can come see her now."  
  
  
Gohan jumped out of his seat, following the nurse.   
  
  
They reached her room, and the doctor said, "Go ahead in."   
  
  
Gohan opened the door, seeing Videl in blood-free clothing, sleeping peacefully in the   
hospital bed.  
  
  
"She may be asleep for a while. She still has to recover from the blood loss. You can   
stay here as long as you like," the nurse said.  
  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," Gohan replied.   
  
  
The nurse walked out, closing the door behind her. Gohan brought a chair over to   
Videl's bed and sat down.  
  
  
::Who would do this to her?:: he thought,::And why? It doesn't make any sense.::  
  
  
He held Videl's hand in his and whispered, "Get well soon, Videl."  
  
  
^^Three hours later^^  
  
Videl was still asleep, and Gohan was doing homework he had forgotten to do the night   
before; when Hercule ran in the room.  
  
  
"My poor Videl!" Hercule said in his always-the-volume-of-a-shout voice.  
  
  
"Hercule, sir, I don't want to sound rude, but Videl's trying to sleep, so could you be   
quiet?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, Gohan, it's you," Hercule said, noticing the demi-Saiyan.  
  
  
"Good morning to you too, sir," Gohan said sarcastically.   
  
  
"The doctors told me you brought her in...thank you. But don't think just because you   
helped her means you can go out with her," Hercule reminded him.  
  
  
"Okay, sir," Gohan replied. "You may want to pull up a chair," he continued, "I don't   
know how long she'll be asleep."  
  
  
"Alright. But I can't stay long. I have a meeting with some other martial arts studio   
owners to attend," Hercule said in response, sitting down as well.  
  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Gohan said, "I still don't understand how this happened. She   
was fighting some crooks, and when she got shot, only two of them were left, and they   
both had knives, not guns."  
  
  
"Um, I probably should've showed this to someone, but...um, here," Hercule said, taking   
a piece of paper out of his pocket.   
  
  
Gohan took in, and read a note made of letters from newspapers and magazines. It said:  
  
Hercule, we know you did not kill Buu.  
Confess, or your dear daughter will suffer the consequences.  
  
  
  
  
"How long have you had this?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
"Since a week after you guys beat Buu," Hercule replied nervously.  
  
  
"You've had this for a month and you didn't show anyone?" Gohan said, barely keeping   
himself from shouting at the afroed fake.  
  
  
"Um, yes...I did," Hercule confirmed.   
  
  
"You could have prevented Videl getting shot if you had shown her!" Gohan exclaimed,   
glaring at the older man.  
  
  
"I know...but before, I thought it was fade! It had been a whole month, and nothing   
happened to her," Hercule said, swallowing nervously. He glanced at the clock and said,   
"Er, I have to go now. Tell Videl I couldn't stay longer."  
  
  
Gohan growled in response, and Hercule literally ran out of the room.  
  
  
Gohan glanced at the still sleeping Videl, then went back to his homework.  
  
  
At one point, Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten visited when they realized Gohan was two hours   
late coming home. Gohan explained to them what happened, hoping his mother wouldn't   
be mad at him for not going to school. He showed just his father the note, thinking his   
mother would faint or something.   
  
  
"So, what do you think we should do, Dad?" Gohan asked, folding up the note and   
putting it back in his pocket.  
  
  
"Well, we need to convince Hercule to admit it wasn't him that beat Buu, and until then,   
Videl needs to be kept safe. When she's in the clear again, we should try to figure out   
who it is that sent that note," Goku replied, his serious and more intelligent side showing.   
  
  
They returned to the room, from the hallway, to their mother and brother/wife and son.   
Videl, of course, was still out like a light, while Goten asked his mother endlessly if she   
would be alright.  
  
  
"Yes, Goten! Videl will be fine! She's just resting," Chi-Chi explained for the 50th time.  
  
  
The Sons stayed with Videl for a few more hours, until around 8 o'clock, when Chi-Chi   
decided Goten had to go to bed.  
  
  
"You coming, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked, already knowing what her son's answer would   
be.  
  
  
"No. I want to stay with Videl, at least 'til she wakes up," Gohan replied.  
  
  
"Alright. But don't stay up too late. Actually, tomorrow's Friday, so you may as well be   
off school for the weekend," Chi-Chi said.  
  
  
"Wow! Thanks, Mom," Gohan replied, surprised at his mother's...non-strictness.   
  
  
Goku used instant transmission, taking his younger son and wife to their home in the   
mountains.  
  
  
Gohan leaned over and kissed Videl's forehead. ::Have a good rest, Videl. And get well   
soon.::  
  
  
^^2 A.M.^^  
  
  
Videl opened her eyes, and after they got adjusted to the light, she saw Gohan   
sitting in a chair next to her, fast asleep.  
  
  
She smiled and thought, ::10 bucks says he was here the whole time I was out.:: She   
grabbed a blanket from the shelf above her and spread it out over Gohan's sleeping form.   
He curled up into a small ball, hugging the blanket to him. Videl stifled a giggle, but it   
was still loud enough, because of his Saiyan hearing, to wake Gohan up.  
  
  
"Huh? What? Where? Oh, Videl, you're awake!" he exclaimed after he came to his   
senses.  
  
  
"When did you fall asleep?" Videl asked, seeing dark circles under the Saiyan's eyes.   
  
  
"'Round midnight, I think," Gohan replied.  
  
  
"You didn't have to stay up, you know. It's not like I could've died if you weren't here.   
But I do appreciate it," Videl said, her tone going from teasing to grateful.   
  
  
"It was nothing. You know I'd do anything for my best pal," Gohan replied, grinning.  
  
  
Videl gestured to the wall opposite her bed and said, "There's a couch over there. Why   
don't you go to sleep?"  
  
  
"Okay," Gohan replied, standing up.  
  
  
Videl grabbed his hand, and said, "But first, I want a goodnight kiss."  
  
  
"Huh?!?"   
  
  
Videl pulled Gohan down to her and kissed his cheek.  
  
  
"Goodnight, Gohan," she said quietly.   
  
  
"N-n-night, Videl," Gohan replied, his cheeks rivaling a sunset. He lay down on the   
couch; covering himself with the blanket Videl had given him.  
  
  
"Gohan?" came Videl's soft voice.  
  
  
"Hm?"  
  
  
"Thanks for everything."  
  
  
"Don't mention it, Videl."  
  
  
With that, they both fell to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
So, better or worse than my other story? (What If It Hadn't Happened?)  
Please review!   
  
  
In the next chapter of Threats: Gohan tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep.   
Dende, he was worried about Videl.  
  
*********  
  
"Videl...I love you...You can't leave me before I tell you that." 


	2. A Few Bad Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
Gohan-Kun Shin: You're comparing me to Jack London? I didn't think my stuff was THAT good! But thanks! BTW, I love THM --that's you're fic...I like to abbreviate -_-  
  
Videl(): He he, creepy! Wow! :)  
  
DigiExpert: Tanx! I feel so loved...  
  
pan son: So it's just cute, not excessively mushy? Yay! I was kinda worried about that...  
  
nene2: Don't worry! They'll get what's comin' to 'em...they're gonna have an angry Gohan on their hands...(and I bet you'd like to know who 'they' are, right? Hehe, my little secret...)  
  
jacob: thanks, I'll fix the a/u thing. It's interesting! Yay!   
  
Trunksprincess4life: I love torturing, tormenting, and threatening Hercule...it's so much fun. Expect much in the future...  
  
Crimson-Acolyte: I'll work on that, I promise! (Cross my heart and hope to die...uh, scratch the last part...) But thanks for the review! Every author needs some constructive criticism.   
::......::-thoughts ~......~-flashbacks ^^......^^-change of place/location  
  
Threats  
  
Chapter Two: A Few Bad Nights  
  
"Hercule, what's more important: Your fame, or your daughter's life?" Gohan   
asked, standing in the living room of the Satan mansion...zip code, really. It was the day   
after Videl had been shot, therefore, it was Friday.   
  
  
Hercule was sitting in his Lay-Z-Boy, while Gohan stood in front of him, Videl being the   
only thing stopping Gohan from murdering her father for his stubbornness.   
  
  
"Videl, could you step outside for a second? I promise I won't kill him," Gohan said,   
jerking his thumb at Hercule, who hadn't answered Gohan's question.  
  
  
"Okay," Videl said, eyeing Gohan nervously before leaving the room.  
  
  
Gohan's eyes flashed menacingly, and he walked over to Videl's fake of a father. The   
Saiyan bent down to eye level, glaring at the older man before he said, "Listen, I love   
your daughter. Go ahead. Don't admit to the world you're a fake. Keep lying to them.   
But remember: If Videl dies, you die."  
  
  
He stood up straight again and walked toward the door. He grabbed the knob, but before   
he turned it, he said, "But you're lucky. I'll do everything I can to protect Videl, so you   
should be safe." With that, he walked out, joining Videl.  
  
  
^^Midnight, Son residence^^  
  
Gohan tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. Dende, he was worried about   
Videl.  
  
  
::I should've invited her over here. She'd be a lot safer,:: he thought. He had been   
closely monitoring Videl's energy all night. It had been fine, so far. He threw back his   
covers in frustration and went out to the kitchen, surprised to see Chi-Chi there as well.   
  
  
"You're worried about her, too?" his mother inquired.  
  
  
Gohan nodded sheepishly, now glad he had decided to tell his mother about the note, and   
said, "I should have asked her to stay here."  
  
  
Chi-Chi smiled and said, "Gohan, she'll be fine. She's tough."  
  
  
"Yeah, but there could be people stronger than her...besides the Z fighters, I mean. What   
the-Videl!" Gohan's head shot up as he felt Videl's ki rise a bit, then plummet, then head   
toward the Son house.  
  
  
"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
  
"Videl's hurt!" Gohan explained.  
  
  
"You go get her. I'll wake Goku up and have him get a Sensu bean from Korin's," Chi-  
Chi said, hurrying down the hall of the small house.  
  
  
Gohan ran outside in just sweatpants, no shirt, not even noticing the chill. He took off,   
going Super as he flew toward Videl's fading energy. It only took him a few minutes to   
reach her, and when he did, he wasn't happy.  
  
  
She was obviously struggling to stay airborne, and she had a bloody gash across her   
forehead, one from her right shoulder to her elbow, and a small stab to the back, bleeding   
nearly as much as the others.  
  
  
He flew to her, taking her in his arms.  
  
  
"Some guy with a knife...broke my window. He must've been on steroids or somethin,   
cuz he was a lot stronger than me," Videl managed to say.  
  
  
Gohan shushed her, landing on the cold, hard ground. He ripped off his pant leg from the   
knee down, securing the makeshift bandage tightly around her arm, which was her largest   
wound. He picked her up, trying to stop the cut on her back bleeding with his hand.  
  
  
He took off toward his house, slow enough for Videl's weakened body to take it. Videl   
slipped into unconsciousness along the way.   
  
  
When he got home, his chest and arms now blood-soaked, Goku had returned with the   
Sensu bean.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! Videl!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, seeing the bloody mass in her son's arms.  
  
  
Gohan went into the living room, laying Videl down on the couch. He then noticed   
another wound on her left calf. It was deep, all the way to the bone, and about three   
inches long. He put another bandage on it, thinking, ::How'd I miss that one?::  
  
  
"Videl, wake up! Please, wake up!" he begged. He shook her uninjured arm gently,   
getting no response. He sighed, wiping blood off her forehead with the damp cloth his   
mother brought him.  
  
  
"C'mon, Videl! Wake up! You can't eat the Sensu bean unless you wake up," he said,   
"Please, Videl. I don't want to lose you."  
  
  
He stared at her pale face, usually so full of life, and her closed lids, hiding the cerulean   
eyes he could get lost in.  
  
  
"Videl, please wake up...I love you," he whispered. He stroked her soft cheek with his   
thumb and said, "Videl...I love you...You can't leave me before I tell you that."  
  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi stood in the doorway, the latter trying to hold back tears.  
  
  
"Chi, she'll live. Don't worry. Gohan loves her too much to let her go," Goku said. Chi-  
Chi nodded, leading her husband back to the kitchen.  
  
  
Gohan gripped Videl's hand, softly singing something Chi-Chi had often sung to himself   
and Goten when they were babies/toddlers.   
  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray.   
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away."  
  
  
He wiped blood off of her face, trying to stop the blood flow. He sung it again, and in the   
middle of 'away,' Videl's eyes slowly opened.  
  
  
"Gohan...?" she said, seeing a face through blurry eyes, not quite sure it was him.  
  
  
"Yeah. Open your mouth. I've got a Sensu bean for you," Gohan replied, holding the   
bean up. Videl obliged, allowing Gohan to put the bean in her mouth. She ate it, and her   
wounds instantly healed, and she sat up.  
  
  
"Thanks, Gohan," she said, hugging the Saiyan tightly.  
  
  
"No prob," Gohan replied, hugging back. "Why don't you stay here for the rest of the   
night?" Gohan asked when they separated.   
  
  
"Okay, thanks," Videl replied.  
  
  
"You've still got stuff here, right?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, I think," Videl said, walking over to the bookshelf. She picked up a capsule from   
the small section labeled 'Videl's stuff,' which had been put up less than three weeks   
after Buu, since Videl spent the night at the Son house so often.   
  
  
"Viola," she said. She went to change clothes and clean up in the bathroom, while Gohan   
found his parents, informing them that Videl was fine, and getting permission for her to   
spend the night. They said yes, so Gohan got a blanket from his room, freeing his bed for   
Videl.  
  
  
^^The next night, 3 a.m., Satan mansion^^  
  
  
Videl rolled over, unable to sleep.  
  
  
::What if he comes again? I've nearly died twice, and my good-for-nothing father won't   
do anything,:: she thought. She buried her face in her pillow, letting out a loud sigh of   
frustration. She stood up, changing from pjs to regular clothes; then hopped out of her newly fixed window. She flew the by then familiar route to her best friend's house, arriving in about 15 minutes. She landed in the Son front yard, walking around the house to Gohan's window.   
  
  
She knocked softly, hoping he would hear it. Her prayers we answered when Gohan walked over and opened the window.  
  
  
"Videl? What happened? They didn't come back, did they?" he asked/whispered.  
  
  
"No, I'm fine...I just...I wanted to...I don't know..." Videl faltered, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make her sound like a sissy in front of her crush.  
  
  
"Come on in. we'll talk," Gohan said, understanding as always. He moved away from the window so Videl could climb in.  
  
  
They sat down on Gohan's bed, and Gohan said, "Now, what's wrong? Tell Uncle Gohan."  
  
  
Videl smiled, despite her bad mood. It quickly disappeared, though, when she started talking.  
  
  
"I...I'm scared of them, Gohan. I don't wanna get hurt anymore. Last night...it was just like Spopovich...I couldn't do anything. He was so much stronger than me," she said, trying to hold back tears. Gohan pulled Videl over to him, onto his lap.  
  
  
"Videl, it'll be alright. I promise," he said. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Tell you what. Why don't you stay here until we figure this whole thing out?"  
  
  
"If Dad let's me, that'd be great. Thanks, Gohan," Videl replied.  
  
  
"I'm gonna keep you safe, Videl. I swear it," Gohan said with determination.  
  
  
Videl turned to him, making him blush when she said, "Did I ever tell you that you're my hero?" He blushed an even deeper red when she kissed his cheek.  
  
  
Gohan finally couldn't stand hiding his feelings anymore. No more blushing, no more stumbling over words. He had the perfect girl sitting on his lap; a girl he had loved for nearly two months. She was...Videl. He brushed his lips lightly against Videl's, then pulled back, apprehensive, waiting for her reaction.  
  
  
She sat there, wide-eyed, for a second, then finally snapped out of it. "So, does this mean you like me?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.  
  
  
"Actually...um...I love you," Gohan said, regretting his words after he said them.   
  
  
"Good, because I love you, too," Videl said. Gohan adopted that grin he inherited from his father, giving Videl a hug. The hug broke off, and their heads moved closer together. Their eyes slid shut as their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
"I love you, Gohan," Videl repeated. "My Gohan," she added.  
  
  
"I've waited quite a while to be 'your Gohan,'" Gohan said.  
  
  
Videl yawned, and Gohan said, "Let's get to bed, Videl." Videl nodded in agreement. Gohan got in his bed, leaving a space for his new girlfriend.  
  
  
Videl didn't hesitate to lie down, and Gohan wrapped his strong arms around her as he said, "Operation PMPV starts now."  
  
  
"PMPV?" Videl said in q questioning voice.   
  
  
"Protect My Precious Videl," Gohan replied.   
  
  
Videl smiled, snuggling into Gohan's chest, falling asleep right away.  
  
  
Before he drifted off himself, Gohan thought, ::This would be a dream come true, if it weren't for those people trying to hurt Videl.:: He stroked the sleeping Videl's cheek and added, ::My Videl.::  
  
  
  
  
Good? Bad? Too sappy? Please tell me!   
  
  
  
In the next chapter of Threats: Goku the Detective! 


	3. Goku the Detective!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
::......::-thoughts ~......~-flashbacks ^^......^^-change of time/location  
  
quick note: You might be expecting some comedy because of the chapter title, but there's really only one funny sentence in the whole chapter. I'm way too much in a serious mood to make it very comical.   
  
Another note: sorry I haven't updated in a while. With the whole AOL-users-can't-get-to-the-site thing plus my computer breaking, I haven't had any opportunities to update.  
  
Threats  
  
Chapter Three: Goku the Detective!  
  
Gohan woke up, thanks to the bright light flowing through his window. He   
tightened his arm around Videl, wanting to go back to sleep, but his stomach's loud   
growling told him different. It woke Videl up, too, and Gohan was privileged enough to   
be the first thing her beautiful Cerulean eyes saw.  
  
  
"Morning, Gohan," she said quietly.   
  
  
"Good morning," Gohan replied, giving Videl a short kiss.   
  
  
"I don't want to get up yet. Tell your stomach to shut up," Videl commanded playfully.   
Gohan decided to wait on breakfast, for the moment, to be with Videl alone for a few   
minutes.   
  
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist, nipping at her ear. Videl turned her head   
so their lips touched instead. After a long kiss, Gohan said, "Let's go eat. We have to   
ask my parents about 'Operation PMPV.'"   
  
  
"But we'll keep the title to ourselves, right?" Videl asked.  
  
  
"Of course, my precious Videl," Gohan replied, kissing her once more. They walked out   
to the kitchen, bracing themselves for the teasing that was sure to come. They reached   
the sacred room of food, seeing the familiar scene of Chi-Chi cooking.  
  
  
With a knowing smile on her face, Chi-Chi asked, "So, you two have a good sleep?"  
  
  
"Um...uh...hehe...um..." Gohan managed, rubbing the back of his head as a blush rose   
up in his cheeks.  
  
  
"H-how'd you kn-know?" Videl stuttered, blushing, as well.   
  
  
"Goku said your energy signals were very close together. So, should I be expecting   
grandchildren soon?" Chi-Chi asked.   
  
  
"Mom! We just slept in the same bed...it's not like we...um...you know..." Gohan   
trailed off uneasily.   
  
  
"I know, I know. But you are officially dating now, right?" Chi-Chi asked.   
  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess," Videl said as Gohan nodded.   
  
  
Chi-Chi didn't say another word, returning to her cooking as she thought, ::One step   
closer to grandkids...::   
  
  
During breakfast, Gohan asked if Videl could stay at the Son house 'til she was 'in the clear', and Chi-Chi gladly said yes.   
  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Gohan said.   
  
  
"But now we have to get permission from my dad," Videl pointed out after they all finished eating.   
  
  
"I don't see why he would say no. Besides the whole 'No dating his daughter' thing," Gohan replied.  
  
  
"Well, sooner's better than later, I guess. We should probably go now before I lose all my courage," Videl said.  
  
  
"Okay," Gohan said. They were soon flying toward Satan city, Videl nervous as heck, Gohan trying to calm her down.  
  
  
"Videl, it'll be fine. I'm sure he'll say yes," Gohan reassured her. They soon got to the city, touching down at the edge of the city, beginning the walk to Videl's house. They soon arrived, finding Hercule in one of the many rooms.  
  
  
"Good morning, Videl," Hercule said, seeing his daughter, but not yet noticing Gohan.  
  
  
"'Good morning?' Didn't you know I was gone last night?" Videl asked incredulously.   
  
  
"You were gone?" Hercule asked. He cleared his throat, trying to cover his surprise by saying, "Er, of course I knew. And I am very interested to know where you were, exactly?"  
  
  
"My boyfriend's house," Videl replied defiantly.  
  
  
"You don't have a boyfriend," Hercule stated.  
  
  
"I do know," Videl said. She grabbed Gohan's hand, pulling him further into the room.  
  
  
"How many time's have I told you to stay away from my daughter?" Hercule half-roared at the demi-Saiyan.  
  
  
"Um...47...no, 48," Gohan replied with a grin.  
  
  
"You little punk," Hercule muttered.  
  
  
"What? You asked me a question," Gohan stated.  
  
  
"Gohan, this is not a good time to get on my dad's nerves," Videl pointed out quietly.  
  
  
"Sorry," the demi-Saiyan said with a sheepish grin.  
  
  
"Dad, I have to ask you something really important, okay?" Videl said to her father.  
  
  
"Yes?" Hercule asked in reply.  
  
  
"Since you've decided not to do anything about the people trying to hurt me, Gohan's parents are letting me stay at their house, where it's safer. But I need permission from you first," Videl explained.  
  
  
"Absolutely not! I am not letting my little girl live at that punk's house!" Hercule shouted.   
  
  
"Then fess up about Buu!" Videl retorted.  
  
  
"No. You are staying here, and that's final," Hercule said.  
  
  
"Mr. Satan, please! My dad, Goten and I can keep Videl safer than a padlock on her window," Gohan argued.  
  
  
"No! I'm not letting Videl stay in a house full of dangerous aliens! Especially that freak father of yours! He's from outer space, for Dende's sa-"   
  
  
Hercule never got to finish, though, because at the words 'freak father,' Gohan...was feeling a bit angry. In half the blink of an eye, he had Hercule by the throat.  
  
  
"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
  
"Don't call my Dad a freak! And he's not dangerous, either! He's saved the world countless times, giving up his life twice for Earth and everyone on it, even people like you, who don't appreciate every thing he's done for you," Gohan said, practically snarling as he tightened his grip on Hercule's neck.   
  
  
"Gohan, let him go. He may be a jackass, but he's my dad, and I love him," Videl said, putting a hand on Gohan's arm. Gohan sighed, somewhat disappointed, as he dropped Hercule.   
  
  
"Just so you know, Hercule, if you insult my father again, I'm gonna hurt you...very, very badly. And I'll get some Sensu beans so I can beat you up again and again," Gohan warned.   
  
  
Hercule gulped, and nervously replied, "O-okay...I understand. And Videl, y-you can go to his house."  
  
  
"Thanks, Dad. You're making the right choice," Videl said, leading the way for Gohan to her room, so she could pack clothes and stuff.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Chi-Chi waved to Gohan and Videl as they flew off to school the next morning. She walked back inside the tiny house, to the kitchen, where Goku was finishing his breakfast.  
  
  
"Goku, I've decided. Since that good-for-nothing bast-...I mean, man, won't do anything, you are going to figure out who's been hurting Videl," she said.  
  
  
"Wha-? Me? Why me?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Because Gohan has to stay close to Videl, and Goten's too young," Chi-Chi replied.  
  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier just to get the dragonballs and erase Earth's memory of Buu?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"No," Chi-Chi said, "We can't. We don't know where the dragon radar is, because Bulma never found it after Earth was wished back. She's been working on a new one."  
  
  
"Oh, okay then. I'll be Goku the Detective!!!" the Saiyan exclaimed. He ran down the hall to his and Chi-Chi's room, coming back a few seconds later in a trench coat and brown hat, his spiky hair making it lie lopsided on his head.  
  
  
Chi-Chi sweat-dropped and thought, ::Sorry, Videl. This is the best we have to work with...::.  
  
  
  
  
  
^Satan residence, same day^  
  
  
"As far as I can gather, the only person it could have been is a Z fighter. Knowing you didn't beat Buu, being stronger than Videl, and being able to hide energy. But that's impossible. None of the Z fighters would do that to Videl," Goku said, sitting across from Hercule in the living room.   
  
  
Hercule hadn't really been paying attention to him until that comment. ::I know they wouldn't do that, but do the cops?:: he thought.  
  
  
  
  
In the next chapter of Threats: "WHAT?!? What do you mean he's under arrest?"  
  
  
  
  
Contest time!!! The first person to figure out who the 'bad guys' are gets a part in the fic! And I'll even give you a hint!  
  
  
There's two of them, they are real characters, and they are both male. 


	4. Accusations

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
::......::-thoughts ~......~-flashbacks ^^......^^-change of time/location  
  
  
  
WE HAVE A WINNER!!! KILLFRENZY made the correct guess of 'the two guys who hurt Bee.' And he doesn't have to get the names, I'm not that mean (Heck, I'm not sure if I even have them right...Vandame and Smchitty, or something...I'm gonna check later tonight).  
  
  
Quote of the day: "I haven't failed, I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work." ~Thomas Edison  
  
  
  
Threats  
  
Chapter Four: Accusations  
  
  
"Well, I got nowhere with Hercule," Goku said as he sat down next to Chi-Chi on   
the living room couch. "The only person who could've pulled it off is a Z fighter, but   
none of our friends would hurt Videl," He said. That's when Gohan and Videl got back.  
  
  
"Hi Mom, hey Dad. How come you were in the city today, Dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
"I'm officially Goku the Detective! I was questioning Videl's dad about anybody that   
might have seen him making friends with Buu, but he came up with nothing'," Goku   
explained.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
A week later, Videl was still completely safe, but Goku hadn't gotten any further   
in the case. Around 4:30 the Sons, plus Videl of course, were currently eating and early dinner; the Saiyans   
stuffing their faces as usual. They heard on a knock on the door, so Chi-Chi went to see   
who it was.  
  
  
"WHAT?!? What do you mean he's under arrest?" the four left heard Chi-Chi shout.   
They hurried around the corner, toward the front door, seeing two Satan City policemen.  
  
  
One turned to Gohan, walking to him as he said, "Son Gohan, you are under arrest for   
the attempted murder of Videl Satan."  
  
  
"What?!?"  
  
  
"You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used against   
you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and if you cannot afford an   
attorney, we will provide on for you," the cop continued.  
  
  
"But my son didn't do anything!" Goku said.  
  
  
"We have evidence from Hercule himself that your son is guilty," the cop said, taking out   
a pair of handcuffs.   
  
  
"I don't care what he says! Gohan wouldn't hurt Videl!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry. Even if I believed you, we would still have to bring him in. This is   
an order from people higher above than us," the other man said.  
  
  
Knowing putting up a fight would only do him worse, Gohan held up his hands, letting   
cop #1 cuff him. (Yes, I numbered the cops...)  
  
  
"Gohan, don't let then put you in jail!" Goten begged, attaching himself to his brother's   
leg.   
  
  
"Sorry, bro. I have to go with them. We'll get this cleared up soon," Gohan replied.  
  
  
"Quiet, you," cop #2 said.  
  
  
"Gohan, you can't go!" Videl said, speaking up for the first time. If the cops had seen   
Videl, they MIGHT have let Gohan go, but they had already started walking back toward   
the jet-copter they had come in, Gohan in tow. Cop #2 shoved Gohan into the back seat,   
and they took off.  
  
  
"Why did Gohan let the cop guys take him away? He could've beat 'em up," Goten   
asked/stated, watching the copter speed off.   
  
  
"Because, if he fought them, it would only be more reason to put him in jail," Videl   
explained.  
  
  
"We have to bail him out!" Chi-Chi said.   
  
  
"To be honest, we have no evidence. Heck, with what we know, he could be guilty. We   
know he wouldn't do it, and I'm not saying he did. But you said you got shot before he   
came over, right, Videl? Goku said. Videl nodded, and Goku continued, "And when the   
guy broke into your house, what did he look like?"  
  
  
"Well, I couldn't see his face or anything, but he was about Gohan's height. But I am   
pretty sure he had long hair," Videl said.  
  
  
"We really don't have much to work with," Goku said.  
  
  
"I see what you mean. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go kill my dad..." Videl said.   
  
  
"No, Videl. We need to focus on getting Gohan out right now. Besides, Chi-Chi might   
beat you to that..." Goku said, holding back his wife by the wrist.  
  
  
"Goku, let me go! I'm gonna kill that man if it's the last thing I do," Chi-Chi exclaimed.   
  
  
"Chi-Chi, calm down," Goku ordered sternly. Chi-Chi struggled for a few more minutes,   
but then slumped against Goku in defeat.  
  
  
"I think we should go to the police station, and find out when his court case is," Videl said.   
  
  
"Good idea. Let's go," Goku said.  
  
  
"We should drop Goten off at Capsule Corp., and pick Bulma up. We might need her help. Only Dende knows how much legal trouble they have," Videl suggested.  
  
  
"But I wanna help Gohan!!" Goten said.  
  
  
"Goten, I don't think the policemen would want a little kid there. You can play with Trunks, alright?" Chi-Chi said.  
  
  
"Alright," Goten replied with a pout.  
  
  
"Come on, let's go," Goku said. They walked outside, Goku calling Nimbus for Chi-Chi. As they flew, Chi-Chi slowed down, joining Videl at the back.  
  
  
"Videl, are you feeling alright? You seem to be taking this so well," she said to the younger woman.  
  
  
"I don't know how I feel. I trust Gohan, and I love him...but I'm not sure what to think! Goku's right. It could have been Gohan who shot me, and broke into my room...I don't want to believe it...but I can't help thinking it might have been him," Videl admitted.  
  
  
"Videl, do you remember when we were looking for him in Otherworld, and I thought he might have gone to the HFIL?" Chi-Chi asked. Videl nodded, and Chi-Chi continued, "And you refused to believe it. I have a question for you. And you have to answer from your heart."  
  
  
"Okay, shoot," Videl said.  
  
  
"When have you felt the most afraid?" Chi-Chi asked first.  
  
  
Videl thought for a moment, then said, "In my fight against Spopovich...Even though nearly falling to my death in a bus is a close second..."  
  
  
"And when did you feel safest?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
  
"I felt safest when...when Gohan was carrying me to the hospital," Videl said.  
  
  
"Now, do you really think Gohan would do that to you?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
  
"No, I guess not," Videl answered. ::How could I think that about Gohan? Of course he didn't do it,:: she thought.  
  
  
"You have always had faith in Gohan. You didn't even think he was dead after Goku said he was, and you were right. But right now, you have to have more faith in him than ever," Chi-Chi pointed out.  
  
  
"I do have faith in him. Thanks, Chi-Chi," Videl replied. Chi-Chi placed a reassuring hand on the younger woman's shoulder for a moment before joining Goku at the front again.   
  
  
  
^Police Station, 8 p.m.^  
  
  
"Listen, Chief, Gohan didn't do anything! I'm Videl! I would know!" Videl nearly shouted at the chief of the Satan City police force.  
  
  
"Miss Videl, I want to believe you, but Mr. Satan has given us proof that Mr. Son is the culprit! The only thing you've given us is your guess that the man had long hair," the chief replied.   
  
  
"If you won't let him out, can I at least go see him?" Videl asked.  
  
  
"Well, visiting hours are over, but you are our #1 helper. Johnny will take you to him," the chief replied, gesturing toward one of the cops, about 25 years old, and a good friend of Videl and Gohan/Saiyaman. Chi-Chi, Goku, and Bulma stayed behind to talk to the Chief.  
  
  
"Videl, between you and me, I think he's innocent, too. And I have proof, too," Johnny said as they walked from the front room, passed the normal cells, toward the high security jail cells.  
  
  
"Really?" Videl asked.  
  
  
"Uh-huh. A few other officers and I had almost gotten there while you were fighting the crooks at the jewelry store. I saw Gohan leave the restaurant and transform in an alley. He didn't shoot you," Johnny explained.  
  
  
"I know. But no one believes me," Videl said, then asked, "Are you gonna testify in the case?"  
  
  
"Yup. We still don't have much to work with, but we might be able to bail Gohan out," Johnny replied.  
  
  
"You're a real pal, Johnny," Videl said, gratefulness filling her voice. They arrived at Gohan's cell, different from the others. Instead of something like a cage with a door that slid open, it was more like a metal box, with a door like the front door of a house.  
  
  
"Solitary? Why's Gohan in there?" Videl wondered aloud.  
  
  
"Some people, bank robbers, rapists, murders, and others, started a fight with him during dinner. He didn't even fight back, but he got stuck in there...the other officers probably thought it best if Saiyaman was away from his enemies," Johnny explained.  
  
  
::Poor Gohan,:: Videl thought sadly.  
  
  
"Technically, I'm supposed to lock the door behind you, but I don't want to do that to you guys," Johnny said, taking out his key chain, with a key to almost every lock in the station.  
  
  
"Thanks again, Johnny," Videl said, opening the door as Johnny unlocked it for her.  
  
  
"Don't mention it," Johnny said, walking off the check on some of the other prisoners.  
  
  
"Gohan?" Videl said quietly, seeing his still form on the bed as her eyes adjusted to the little light.  
  
  
"Videl? What's up?" Gohan asked, sitting up.  
  
  
"How ya doing? Jail treating you okay?" Videl asked in response.  
  
  
"Well, I got in trouble for a fight I didn't start, I didn't get to finish dinner, which was small anyway, I got hit in the face with a chain, and am now sporting a wonderful black eye, and everyone of the officers except Johnny seems to think I'm guilty. But other than that, it's a stone and metal wonderland," Gohan said sarcastically.   
  
  
Videl sat down on the bed next to him, saying, "We're gonna get you out of here. I promise."  
  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't look too good," Gohan observed.  
  
  
"Gohan, don't think like that! You're going to win your court case," Videl insisted.   
  
  
"What I don't understand is why your dad would accuse me of this," Gohan said.  
  
  
"Maybe because we're going out and he doesn't want us to," Videl suggested.  
  
  
"Would he really want me in jail just for that?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
"I don't know. I don't understand either," Videl admitted.  
  
  
"Maybe he really thinks you did it. But even if he doesn't want us to go out, he knows you love me, and would never hurt me," Videl said.  
  
  
"Hey, guys, time's up," Johnny said, sticking his head in.  
  
  
"Okay. I'll see ya later, okay, Videl?" Gohan said.  
  
  
"You bet," Videl replied. After giving Gohan a quick kiss, Videl walked out.  
  
  
She walked back to the front hall, joining the two Sons and Bulma.  
  
  
"His case is on June 9th," Bulma informed her.  
  
  
"So Gohan's gonna be in there for a month?" Videl asked.  
  
  
"I'm afraid so," Johnny said.  
  
  
^two weeks later, Satan City police station^  
  
  
"Hey, Gohan. Sorry I haven't come in a while. We were trying to get your defense ready," Videl said, entering her boyfriend's cell. She sat down next to him, seeing heavy stubble covering his normally smooth face. He was also a bit thinner, since the jail's meals weren't really what he was used to.  
  
  
"Gohan, you look like you haven't eaten a good meal in...well, a couple weeks!" Videl said.  
  
  
"Yeah...I'll survive, but I'm really hungry. Johnny's been getting me extra food, but it's still not enough," Gohan replied.  
  
  
"I've got some good news. After a little...convincing...from Goku, Dad told us that two guys were at Buu's house, too. Smchitty and Vandame, we think. They were there from when Buu came back with Bee to when good Buu and evil Buu separated. They got killed after that," Videl said.  
  
  
"How do we find them?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
"That's a little problem we've been trying to solve..." Videl admitted. "Oh, I almost forgot," she began, "You're mother's been making me get your homework from all of our teachers. You're gonna have quite a bit of make-up work when you get out."  
  
  
Gohan laughed, his first true laugh in two weeks, and said, "Well, me going to jail sure hasn't changed Mom..." Videl smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, there are new suspects! But will they be found? And if so, will Videl and the others be able to clear Gohan's name? Find out next time in Threats!  
  
Next time in Threats: "Three months! It's gonna take three months to finish the radar?" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, but I can't find the blueprints! I have to build it from memory!" Bulma explained.   
  
  
Note to KILLFRENZY: I need you to send a name for me to call you in the fic. If you don't, you are here on out known as...(drum roll, please!) Joe! Why Joe, I don't know. But if you want to pick your name, please tell me in a review. 


	5. Evidence Usually Helps

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
::......::-thoughts ~......~-flashbacks ^^......^^-change of time/location  
Quick note: One reviewer, specifically jacob, brought up the fact that Shenron erased everyone's memories of Buu, and yeah, that's true, but remember, that was six months after Goku beat Buu, while this fic takes place only a little while after Buu.   
  
SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! I have many a good reason, too.  
  
1. The whole 'AOL users can't get on the site' thing a while ago.  
2. My monitor broke.  
3. The phone-line got screwed up, so I couldn't get on the Internet.  
4. And, during all of this: THE WORST WRITER'S BLOCK I'VE EVER HAD!!!  
Threats  
  
Chapter Five: Dragon Radar Blueprints?  
"Six months! It's gonna take three months to finish the radar?" Chi-Chi exclaimed.   
"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, but I can't find the blueprints! I have to build it from memory!" Bulma explained.  
Videl sighed and thought, ::Three months? Well, I guess we'll have to work on finding those two guys.::  
"Are you sure, Bulma? Does your dad know where they are?" Goku asked.  
"No. I asked him already," Bulma replied. The four of them sat around the kitchen table at the Son house, trying to figure out what to do. The radar wouldn't be ready for six months, meaning it would be an extra month before Earth's memories of Buu were erased!  
"Bulma, I'm gonna go talk to Dad. For some reason, I have a feeling he might have something to do with this," Videl said.  
"Videl, I think you might be right. But let Goku go with you, okay?" Bulma asked.  
"Okay," Videl said. Videl and Goku stood up, then they walked outside, taking off toward Satan City.  
"So you really think your Dad may have helped them with this?" Goku asked as they flew.  
"I don't know. I can't understand anything anymore, Goku. I don't want to believe it, but it kinda makes sense," Videl replied.  
"Videl, are you worried about Gohan?" Goku asked.  
"A little. Mainly because of his food situation..." Videl trailed off.   
Goku gave a little laugh, then said, "But are you feeling alright?"  
"You know, Chi-Chi asked me the same question. And I'm fine," Videl replied.  
"Videl, I may not be very good at lying, but I know when someone else is. Now, what's wrong?" Goku asked, showing more knowledge than he usually got credit for.  
"Well...I don't know, Goku...It might sound a little selfish, but I don't know what I'm gonna do without Gohan. He's always been there to protect me," Videl admitted.  
Goku reached over and patted her arm gently as he said, "Hey, I'll be here with you. You're like the daughter I never had."  
Videl smiled and thanked the Saiyan. She looked down, realizing they were above her house.  
The two of them flew down to the front door, past the gate. Videl led the way in, and they soon found Hercule.   
"Videl? So, that boyfriend of yours didn't turn out to be so loving, now, did he?" the arrogant afroed-man pointed out.  
"Dad, you framed him. I know it," Videl argued.  
"I most certainly did not! Why would I do that?" Hercule asked, pretending to be shocked.  
"Because you never liked Gohan. Plus, he's the one that really beat Cell! You're probably scared that he'll try and get his own credit back," his daughter replied.  
Hercule was quiet, unable to think of a comeback.  
"There. I hit the nail on the head, didn't I, Dad?" Videl asked. Hercule could only open and shut his mouth, wordlessly.  
"Ha, got ya!" Videl said with a smirk.  
"You can't make me admit it in court, even if I am under oath," Hercule pointed out.  
::I hate to admit it, but he's right. One trait I got from him-stubbornness,:: Videl thought bitterly.  
"How'd ya do it?" Goku asked in curiosity.  
"That's for me to know and you to not find out," Hercule stated.   
Videl glared at her father and said, "Come on, Goku. Let's go."  
Goku followed Videl outside, and they took off toward CC again. Goku would have started a conversation with Videl, but he didn't want to disturb her. She had a look of deep concentration on her face, like he would when trying to find a weakness in an opponent.  
They arrived in West City, but Videl passed right over CC, not even noticing they had arrived.  
"Uh, Videl?" Goku said, waving a hand in front of her face.  
"Huh? Oh, we're here. I think I might have a theory of how Dad did this. I need to talk to Bulma," Videl explained.  
"Okay," Goku said, landing in the front yard of Bulma's huge home.  
After finding Bulma, Videl asked the blue-haired genius: "Bulma, do you have any sort of device that could mask energy signals?"  
"Actually, yes, I do. Why?" Bulma asked.  
"Do you think that's how Van Zant and Smchitty got to me unnoticed?" Videl asked.  
"No, I specifically told Chase, who's in charge of anything involving energy, dragon radar, and all of the other oddities that revolve around our little group, not to sell anything from that section! It's all got a whole lab to itself, so he won't get confused," Bulma explained.  
"But could it have been stolen?" Goku asked.  
"Maybe. But Chase should have reported theft. How 'bout we go have a little talk with him?" Bulma suggested. The other two nodded in agreement, and Bulma led them to the laboratory area. She reached a door that said 'Authorized Personnel Only,' and unlocked the door with a key from a chain with many others.  
"Chase, you in here?" Bulma called, walking in. A guy that looked around mid-twenties walked over and said, "Yes, Ms. Briefs?"  
(note to killfrenzy: I don't know how old you are, so you're mid-twenties, okay?)  
"You didn't sell any unauthorized equipment, did you?" Bulma asked, glaring at Chase.  
"No, ma'am. I wouldn't do that," Chase replied, looking as if he was telling the truth.  
"And you didn't tell anyone else about this room, did you?" Bulma questioned.  
"No, ma'am, I swear. Cross my heart and hope to get on Vegeta's bad side," Chase said.   
"And there haven't been any thefts?" Bulma inquired.   
Chase shook his head and said, "Nothing's ever been stolen from this area, that I know of."  
"I think I'll check the surveillance tapes for three weeks ago. That's when you first got attacked, right, Videl?" Bulma said, turning to Videl.   
"Yeah, around that," Videl replied. The trio waited for Chase to do a quick inventory check, and found out that two scouters were indeed missing. They made their way down the hall to a small room containing dozens of TVs and VCRs.  
Bulma walked over to one of the TVs, opened a cabinet below it, and took out a few tapes. She put one marked 7 PM-5 AM in the VCR, and the tape started itself. Bulma fast-forwarded, stopping when she saw movement on the screen.  
"I think that's the same guy who came to my house," Videl said, referring to the man sneaking in through the ceiling tiles. Though the room was dark, long blonde hair could be seen sticking out of the back of his hat. He was about Gohan's height, like Videl said. The camera followed his movements as he walked across the room. He obviously didn't see the camera, because he didn't look up at it once, and he took out a small flashlight, shining it over a few 'gadgets.'   
Bulma, Videl, and Goku focused on the equipment the man was looking at, realizing that they were indeed scouters. They saw him pick two up and sneak back out.  
"Well, I think we have one suspect. Thing is, we have to tell everyone in court that Gohan is Saiyaman for Johnny to testify, and try to make them understand believe the whole energy thing," Goku observed.   
"Well, everyone who was at the tournament knows. A few more won't hurt. And besides, once Bulma gets the dragon radar built, we could erase everyone's memory of this as well," Videl pointed out.  
"But for now, we have to get Gohan out of jail," Bulma said.  
^^Satan City Jail^^  
"Hey Gohan, I've got good news," Videl said, walking into Gohan's cell...once again, he was in solitary because of a fight he didn't start. Or even participate in this time. The guy that attacked him had swung a fist as hard as he could, Gohan stepped out of the way, and the thug's momentum brought him crashing into a cement wall, breaking his nose and giving his forehead a deep gash.   
"Hey, Videl. Is it really good news? News involving food, maybe?" Gohan asked.   
Videl smiled and said, "Well, actually..." She took a capsule out of her pocket, and tossed it to Gohan. Drool practically ran down Gohan's thinning face as he opened the capsule, revealing tons of Chi-Chi's cooking. He ate ravenously as Videl told him of the new developments.   
"We have proof that Van Zant, or at least a person with the same hair and height as him, snuck into CC and stole two energy-masking scouters. But, on the not-so-good side, we have to try to make the court believe everything about the wonderful world of energy for it to matter."  
"How do you know this Van Zant guy's my height and has long blonde hair?" Gohan asked through a mouthful of rice.  
"Ahh, the wonders of the Internet," Videl said simply.   
Gohan finished up his food and said, "So, things are starting to look up?"   
"I sure hope so," Videl replied, smiling sadly.  
Well, it took awhile, but chapter five is out! So, we learn that Hercule was involved in framing Gohan, along with Van Zant and Smchitty. But, will Videl and the others be able to prove it? Find out next time, on Threats!  
Next time in Threats: "This proves that Gohan's innocent! You have to let him out of jail!" 


	6. Foolproof Evidence

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
::......::-thoughts ~......~-flashbacks ^^......^^-change of time/location  
Threats  
  
Chapter Six: Foolproof Evidence  
"Goku, where's Videl?" Chi-Chi shouted to her husband, who was in the yard sparring with Goten.  
"She's at school!" Goku replied, blocking a punch from the pint-sized Super Saiyan.  
"You're supposed to be with her! You don't have to go to the school, but it would be nice if you were in the same CITY as her!" Chi-Chi said.  
"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. I'll keep an eye on her energy. If anything happens to her, I'll IT to her right away, okay?" Goku asked.  
"Fine, but if anything happens to her, I'm telling Gohan it's your fault, not mine," Chi-Chi warned before going back inside.   
Goku gulped before thinking, ::I'll watch her like a hawk! She'll be fine, anyway...I hope...:: He shrugged and went back to his spar.  
^Later that day^  
"Goku, shouldn't Videl be back by now?" Chi-Chi called over her shoulder. She looked up from the rice she was stirring to her husband. She saw him sleeping on the couch, Goten's head resting in his lap.  
She watched the cute scene for a moment, before shaking her head and shouting, "GOKU!" Goku didn't move a muscle. Chi-Chi sighed and shouted, "Dinner's ready!" Goku and Goten both shot to their feet, wide-awake.  
"Where's dinner? I don't see dinner. Mom, where's dinner?" Goten asked, looking around the room.  
"Sorry, Goten. No dinner yet. I had to wake up your father," Chi-Chi explained.  
"What's up, Chi?" Goku asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
"Where's Videl? You're supposed to be keeping track of her!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
"She's heading here, Chi! Even sleeping, I would've felt a ki as high as hers get lower," Goku said in defense.  
"You're sure she's coming here?" Chi-Chi asked. The Saiyan nodded in reassurance. Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief when Videl walked in 5 minutes later.  
^The next morning^  
"Videl, time to wake up, dear. School starts in an hour," Chi-Chi called, knocking on the door of Gohan's room.  
"Videl?" Chi-Chi called, knocking a bit louder. She was met with silence. Panicked, she threw open the door, seeing an empty bed.  
"GOKU!" she yelled. Sensing his mate's distress, Goku ran into the room, tying the belt of his gi pants.  
"Where's Videl?" he asked, dumbfounded.  
"Not here, obviously," Chi-Chi said sourly.  
"But I feel her ki in the room..." Goku said. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out where EXACTLY Videl's energy signal was.  
"Goten, can you come here?" he called.   
Goten walked in sleepily, and asked, "Was wong? Why's i'so early?"  
"Goten, lower your ki for a minute. I can't pinpoint Videl's because yours is too high," Goku said. Though he was very confused, Goten complied with his dad's request.  
"Right there," Goku said after a minute, pointing. Chi-Chi followed his gaze to a small metal object under Videl's/Gohan's bed.  
Picking it up, Goku said, "It seems to be emitting a ki identical to Videl's. That's why I didn't sense her leaving. Those two guys must know more about ki than we think, or Bulma's been making some pretty advanced technology."  
"Is she still alive? Can you feel her energy?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku crushed the button, and the energy it was emitting disappeared.  
"No," he said, shaking his head, "But I don't think they killed her. This is probably for ransom or something."  
"Ransom from who? Hercule's working with them, remember?" Chi-Chi pointed out.  
"Yeah, I kn-Woah! Gohan's power is skyrocketing!" Goku exclaimed.  
"He must've noticed Videl's energy signal is gone," Goten pointed out.  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go stop him from going berserk on the guards," Goku stated. With that said, he vanished.  
^SC Jail^  
Goku reappeared on the roof of the prison. He jumped down behind it and ran inside, making his way to Gohan's cell, finding Johnny standing next to it. An actual cell, for once, not Solitary.   
"Johnny, Videl's been kidnapped! You have to let Gohan!" Goku exclaimed.  
"I know that! But I don't have the authority to let prisoners go, unless they win their case," Johnny replied. The ground began shaking as Gohan nearly went Mystic.  
"Gohan, calm down. I know Videl's energy, but I don't think she's dead. They'll probably let you out, since you were in jail when it happened, but blowing up the jail won't help one bit," Goku pointed out.   
Gohan took a deep breath and unclenched his fists, his power going back down to normal. Johnny walked off for a minute, coming back with another officer behind him.  
"Goku? Gohan? This is Officer McArthur. Basically, he's in charge of pardoning people," Johnny explained.  
"Sir, my son, Gohan is in here for attempting to murder Videl Satan. But Videl's been kidnapped, and he was here when it happened. This proves that Gohan's innocent! You have to let him out of jail!" Goku practically begged.  
"Please, sir?" Gohan asked.  
McArthur studied their faces for a moment, not finding a scrap of deception in their eyes. "Alright, you can go," he said, wondering if he would regret his decision.  
"Good luck finding Videl, you guys," Johnny said as he unlocked the cell door.  
"C'mon, Gohan. Let's get home. I want to show you something. Then we can look for Videl," Goku said. Gohan nodded in agreement before following his father outside. Once safely out of sight, Goku brought them back home.  
"GOHAN!" two people shouted. Chi-Chi and Goten both tackled him with hugs, knocking him to the ground. Once Gohan untangled himself, he looked at the small mound of crumpled-up metal Goku showed him.  
"It was emitting a ki identical to Videl's. That's why I didn't notice her missing. I'm sorry, Gohan. I should've been more attentive. At one point, there must've been either two or none of Videl's energy signal," Goku said sadly.  
"It's not your fault, Dad. But I do want to find Videl. But I don't really know how we'd be able to that," Gohan said.  
"Gohan," Chi-Chi said, "When Bulma, Videl, and I were in Otherworld, before Kid Buu blew up Earth, we were trying to find you, because we thought that you had died, but Videl refused to believe it. She was sure you were live, and very far away. Maybe this...bond...can help you find her."  
"I...I'll try," Gohan said, closing his eyes. "I can feel her," he said, "But I don't know where she is. I can't figure out the distance, or a direction. She's just, kinda, there. At least we know she's alive."  
"It was a good try, Gohan. Now, come and eat some breakfast. You look like you haven't eaten a good meal in weeks...Which you haven't, I guess," Goku observed.  
"No thanks. I'm not really hungry," Gohan replied. The other three Sons stared at him in shock as he went to his room. Gohan wasn't hungry? Bizarre.   
^^^^^  
Gohan flopped onto his bed, looking around at Videl's clothing and other stuff strewn carelessly on the floor, mixing in with Gohan's mess.  
::She's just as messy as me,:: Gohan thought with a feeble smile. He rolled over, taking in the scent that was purely Videl. ::I've gotta find her,:: he thought.  
^A few days later^  
"Dad, I think I might be able to find Videl. I have a pretty good idea of where she is now," Gohan stated.  
"Okay. We'll look for her after breakfast," Goku replied, swallowing a mouthful of pancake.  
"Gohan, eat!" Chi-Chi demanded, watching Gohan slide his human-size serving of pancakes around his plate.  
"I'm not hungry," Gohan insisted.  
"Gohan, we're going to get Videl back. But if you don't eat, you won't be around when we find her!" Goku rationalized.   
Gohan grumbled something, and ate about half of his meal.  
"There, I ate. Can we go now?" he asked.  
"I guess," Goku replied, worried about his son's appetite.  
A few minutes later, the Son men were in the air, Gohan trying to determine where Videl was.   
::Gohan's energy is too low. He hasn't been eating well for a long time. He may not realize, but it's really hurting him...I know he misses Videl...I may not be able to snap him out of this,:: Goku thought.  
They flew for a while, slowly, so Gohan could keep his concentration on his bond with Videl. Goku's concern grew as beads of sweat poured down Gohan's face.  
"Gohan, you need to take a break?" he asked. Gohan said no.  
::He's really tired...But he won't stop trying to find Videl until he succeeds, or can't take another step...:: Goku realized. He sighed, looking over at his son. But Gohan wasn't there anymore. He glanced down, seeing Gohan hurtling towards the ground.  
^^^^^  
"No, Gohan!" Videl screamed, sitting up, cold sweat on her face.  
"Shut up, girl," Schmitty shouted. Videl shut her mouth, not wanting to anger her captors.   
::Something happened to Gohan. I can't...feel him anymore,:: Videl thought. She lay down on the old cot that Van Zant and Schmitty had given her to sleep on. She looked at the steel band attached to her wrist and thought, ::I wish I could get this thing off. Then they'd be able to find me.:: Staring up at the ceiling of the old warehouse, she thought, ::Please be alright, Gohan.::  
^Son residence^  
Gohan slowly sat up, trying to shake the dizziness from his head.  
"I'm gonna keep you safe, Videl. I swear it."  
"Huh? Who said that?" Gohan said, scanning the area for any people.  
"I'm gonna keep you safe, Videl. I swear it."  
::There it is again. Hey, that sounds like me!:: Gohan realized. He heard those same words over and over again, wondering why it sounded familiar.  
::Wait...when Videl came over that night. I said that to her,:: he thought.  
"'PMPV?' Videl asked. Protect My Precious Videl."  
"You didn't protect me, did you Gohan?"   
"Videl?" Gohan shouted, hearing his girlfriend's voice, not taking in the words.  
"Gohan, you let them take me. You were supposed to protect me," came Videl's eerie voice.  
"Huh? Videl, I was in jail! I couldn't help, you know that!" Gohan exclaimed, still looking around for her.   
"You couldn't even protect ME, and you call yourself one of the world's saviors."  
Videl's words were like a knife to his heart, the handle twisting with every word.  
::She's right. I'm worthless. I couldn't protect her from two normal humans, and I'll never be able to find her,:: he thought. He fell to his knees, slamming his fists down onto the ground. Opening his clenched-shut eyes, he saw a shadow in front of him. Looking up, he saw Videl, a look of pure fury on her face.  
"You don't deserve to live," she growled.  
"I know. I'm sorry, Videl," Gohan replied quietly.  
Videl pulled him to his feet by his shirt collar, punching him hard in the face. Gohan flinched, feeling warm blood trickle down his chin.  
Videl picked up a rock from the ground, and said, "Goodbye, Gohan," before bringing the rock down on his head. He felt immense pain for a moment, then blacked out.  
Then, he sat up, in his own bed. He felt his lip. No blood.  
"A nightmare. Just a nightmare," he whispered.  
::But Videl was right. I am worthless. I can't protect her,:: he thought. He got up onto shaky feet, leaning on anything he could for support on the way out of his room.  
"Why am I so exhausted?" he wondered aloud.  
"Because you won't eat anything, according to your mother." Startled, Gohan looked up to see Bulma sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Hey Bulma. What are you doing here?" he asked, flopping down into a chair.  
"Well, I found an extra dragon radar. Thing is, it will only locate your 4-star ball. I can't remember if I did that on purpose to help you guys find it after we use them, or if it's a programming error," Bulma explained, holding it up and pressing the button on the top. A single, blinking dot appeared on the screen, but it was nowhere near the triangle in the center, which indicated their location.  
"Why's it way over there?" Goku asked. Gohan hobbled back to his room, opening the wooden box on top of his dresser. Where the ball should have been, there was a note. He took it out an read:  
Gohan,   
  
If you're reading this, something probably happened to me. I've been carrying the Dragonball with me since the day you got arrested. I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen. You can use this to find me.  
Love,   
Videl  
A grin formed on Gohan's face as he thought, ::Videl, you are a genius. But of course, you're getting yourself out of this mess. I've done nothing to help.::  
He made his way back to the kitchen, showing Bulma and the others the note.  
"So we can use the radar to find Videl!" Goku observed.  
"Yeah! So, can we go? Please?" Gohan asked.  
"Not before you eat and get some food and rest," Chi-Chi stated.  
"But Mom-"  
"No buts! You collapsed when you were looking for her with Goku. You're going to be 100% better before I even consider letting you look for Videl," Chi-Chi stated.  
Gohan grumbled something he was thankful his mother didn't hear, and thought, ::Not sure when, but I'm coming, Videl.::  
In the next chapter of Threats: "You're gonna pay for hurting Videl!" 


	7. Rescue Videl!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
"........"-speech ::......::-thoughts ~......~-flashbacks ^^......^^-change of time/location  
  
Sorry for the (cough, cough...two-month) delay! I got grounded from the computer! I'm updating Threats and The Trust Pact, and maybe starting a new story (since Threats will be finished this update) to make up for it. So sorry!!!   
  
Threats   
  
Chapter Seven: Rescue Videl!  
  
A week after discovering the Dragonball was missing; Dragon radar in hand, Gohan flew next to his father, flying toward the four-star Dragonball, and Videl.  
  
::I'm coming, Videl,:: he thought with a small smile.  
  
^^The cave Videl, Van Zant, and Schmitty are in^^  
  
::I'm coming, Videl.::  
  
Videl's eyes opened when she heard Gohan's voice.  
  
::Huh? I heard Gohan...but he's not here...oh, the bond,:: she thought, smiling. She tried to reposition the uncomfortably placed Dragonball in her boot with her toes. ::At least having that thing in my shoe paid off. It's as annoying as heck.::  
  
Being more used to the bond than Gohan, she could easily feel him out, and grinned again when she felt him less than a mile from the cave.  
  
^^Outside with Gohan and Goku^^  
  
"We're almost directly on top of the Dragonball," Gohan said, pressing the button on top of the radar to get a more exact reading.  
  
"There's a cave about 50 yards ahead of us. That's probably it," Goku said, looking ahead.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's land and walk the rest of the way. We don't want them to know we're coming," Gohan reminded his father. Goku nodded and followed his son to the ground. The Saiyans lowered their kis to the point that they wouldn't be noticeable for the most sensitive energy sensing person or instrument.   
  
They hurried toward the cave, both hoping they wouldn't be noticed and therefore cause Videl's death. They crept quietly up to the entrance of the large cave, seeing light at the end of the corridor that the mouth of the cave opened into.   
  
Looking around for security cameras, and seeing none, they walked toward what was probably the only room in the cave, neither Son really even breathing.   
  
^^W/ Videl^^  
  
::Gohan's in the cave, and I'll bet anything Goku's with him. I should distract these two, make it easier for them,:: Videl thought, sitting up.  
  
"'Ey, I didn't tell you to move," Van Zant said loudly.  
  
"Really? I could've sworn you just ordered me to beat the crap out of you," Videl said with a sweet smile.  
  
"I did no such thing. Shut up and sit back down, bi-"  
  
"You really ought to watch your language, Van Zant, seeing as there's a lady present," Videl pointed out to him. Gohan and Goku appeared in the doorway, and Videl shook her head slightly. Schmitty would see them, since his attention was not solely on Videl and Van Zant's argument, but on polishing his gun.   
  
Goku, having seen Videl shake her head, put an arm out the stop Gohan.  
  
"If you're a lady, them I'm-" Van Zant began, only to be cut off by Videl again.  
  
"You're the insanely large amount of lard attached to Schmitty's midsection?"   
  
"Hey, watch your mouth, girl! Van Zant, can I please shoot her? Just in the leg or something of the sort?" Schmitty asked, walking over, leaving the way clear for Gohan and Goku to walk in.  
  
"Actually, Schmitty, I think that could be arr-" Van Zant started, but was interrupted by Videl once again.  
  
"Well, that might be able to be arranged if the guy you helped frame and his dad weren't..." Videl trailed off  
  
"Weren't what?" Schmitty asked. The scouters sitting on the table where Schmitty had been beeped wildly as the Saiyans let their energy rise to normal.  
  
The guns in Schmitty's hand and in Van Zant's back pocket disappeared, and Videl continued, "Standing right behind you, holding your guns, and about to knock you out."  
  
The two crooks whipped their heads around, both to be punched in the face by a rather p-ed off Saiyan. Both hit the rocky wall and slid to the ground.  
  
Gohan dropped Van Zant's gun and then kneeled down and broke the chain that was attached to Videl's leg, connecting her to the wall.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed happy, not even waiting for him to stand back up before hugging him tightly. Gohan fell back onto his butt and hugged Videl back.  
  
"I missed you, Gohan," Videl said.  
  
"I missed you more," Gohan whispered.   
  
They stood up, and Gohan also removed the steel band that was suppressing Videl's ki. Videl rubbed her wrist momentarily before hugging Goku, as well.  
  
"Sorry about the whole kidnapping thing, Videl. I should've noticed the switch from your ki to that fake one they planted in the room," Goku admitted.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Goku," Videl said, sitting down on the bed, pulling off her boot, and taking the Dragonball out. "This little thing came in handy, I guess?" Videl asked, referring to the 4-star ball, but nodding toward the radar in Gohan's hand.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for thinking of it," Gohan said with a smile, taking Videl's hand and pulling her to her feet.   
  
Standing a few feet in front of the couple, Goku's gi was suddenly splattered with blood.  
  
"Goku, you're shirt," Videl said, before falling flat on her face.  
  
Gohan turned around, seeing Van Zant standing, a bloody lump on his head, holding his just fired gun. Gohan growled and lunged at him, shouting, "You're gonna pay for hurting Videl!" Grabbing the other man by the throat, Gohan was planning on blasting his head off, but Goku grabbed his arm.  
  
"Gohan, no! Let him go! Videl needs you now. We have to get that bullet out of her. You feel her ki, don't you? It's nearly gone!" Goku pointed out.  
  
Dropping Van Zant after knocking him unconscious with a chop to the neck, Gohan bound them both with ki rings before going over to Videl. Ripping away the shoulder of Videl's shirt, he thought, ::Dende, don't let it have hit her heart. Not her heart.:: He gently lifted her up to look at her back.  
  
"Great, it's stuck in her. We can't just give her a Sensu," Gohan muttered.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the house. It'll be easier to help her there," Goku said. Hospitals had professionals, but they were slow professionals. He knew Videl stood a better chance if they saved her themselves.  
  
Goku used instant transmission and brought himself, Gohan, and Videl to the house.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi, seeing their dilemma, brought towels and hot water so they could clean Videl's wound before giving her a Sensu, which Goku went to get from Korin's.  
  
Gohan, with an extremely small ki ball, cut the hole the bullet had made slightly wider, and then, seeing a shine of metal, with a steady hand but the rest of him trembling, plucked the bullet out with tweezers Chi-Chi had brought him. Sweat rolling down his face, he thought, ::Geez, now I know how a doctor feels.:: He began sopping up some of the blood, and then cleaned it to ensure there would be no infections before feeding her one of the Sensus Goku had brought back with him.  
  
Videl, fully awake and fully healed, sat up.  
  
"Videl, if you don't stop this almost dieing thing, you're gonna have me losing my hair and having heart attacks before we're done high school," Gohan said as Bulma and his parents walked out of the living room.  
  
"Maybe you should take better care of me, then," Videl stated with a smirk. Her smirk faltered when Gohan frowned and looked down at his blood-covered hands.  
  
"You're right. I should take better care of you. You nearly died three times, AND I let you get kidnapped. I let Buu kill you, too. If I really was dead I might have an excuse, but I was alive. I could've saved you." Gohan whispered the last part.  
  
"Gohan, none of it was your fault. You couldn't stop any of it from happening. Especially Buu eating me," Videl said, resting a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Everyone makes excuses for me," Gohan muttered, quietly enough that Videl could not hear him.  
  
"What'd you say, Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"I said everyone makes excuses for me. When Nappa and Vegeta first came to Earth, and I was too scared to triple team Nappa with Krillin and Piccolo, Krillin said it was my first big fight, and I should be nervous. Then when I fought Cell, and I let him self-destruct, they said that it wasn't my fault, because I didn't know he could do that. Now all of this. If only-"  
  
"Shut up," Videl said, cutting his rant short.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan asked, surprised by her command.  
  
"I told you to shut up. I want you to stop putting yourself down. You're an amazing guy, Gohan, but you can't do everything. You're a genius, but you can't know everything. The countless number of heroic or super-intelligent things you've done outnumber any mistakes you've made, anyway," Videl began. Gohan tried to protest, but Videl put a finger to his lips, and continued. "So, you thought of 6 things you screwed up on, right?" Gohan nodded. "I can easily think of double that number of things you've done that are amazing. You're only mortal, Gohan. Being a Saiyan and a genius doesn't change that."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, and quietly said, "Nobody's perfect, Gohan. But you're as close as anyone can get to perfect, in my eyes. I love you just the way you are."  
  
Gohan grinned and said, "Thanks, Videl. You always know how to cheer me up." He pulled his girlfriend onto his lap and kissed her cheek.  
  
::Everything's just about perfect, now. We gotta get a confession out of Hercule, still,:: he thought, sighing.  
  
^Satan City^  
  
Videl, Gohan, and Goku sat in a jet copter with Bulma driving, on their way to Satan City to interrogate Hercule.  
  
"Do I have to wear a wire? I feel bad. He is my Dad, after all," Videl asked, zipping up her light jacket to hide the small microphone taped to her shirt.  
  
"I don't like it either," Gohan said, pausing to pull his shirt over his head. "But there's no way we could get honest answers out of him if a cop was around."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement. He wasn't wearing a wire; he was only coming to stop Gohan from killing Hercule. Bulma was there because she had experience with the court system.   
  
A few minutes later, they landed in the front yard of the Satan mansion, and Videl led the way inside.   
  
"Miss Videl! Welcome back," the butler exclaimed as they entered the front hall.  
  
"Hi, Ian. Do you know where my dad is?" Videl asked.  
  
"He's eating dinner in his private dining room," Ian said. Videl thanked him and led the other three to the said room.  
  
As they walked into the dining room, they saw Hercule, seated alone at a large table. He looked up, and faking a relieved smile, got up and ran to Videl.  
  
"Videl! You're home! I miss-"  
  
"Cut the crap, Dad," Videl interrupted, Hercule obliged, hearing the annoyance in his daughter's voice.   
  
"Why?" Videl asked.  
  
"Why what?" Hercule asked in response.  
  
"Why'd you have Van Zant and Schmitty hurt and kidnap me, and why'd you frame Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"W-what are y-you talking about, Videl? Why would I do a-a thing like that?" Hercule stuttered under the piercing stare of his daughter and a rather mad half-Saiyan.  
  
"We determined why you would do it the last time I was here. Now I wanna know why," Videl demanded.  
  
Hercule gulped. He may not be the smartest person, but he knew very well that his daughter, Gohan, and Goku could easily beat the crap out of him, and Bulma could either sick Vegeta on him or sue his butt for the half-destroyed private section of CC, courtesy of Buu.  
  
"Okay, I admit it. I knew those two saw me making friends with Buu, so I found them and offered money for them not to go public with it. Then, I saw you and the kid getting a bit too buddy-buddy for my taste, so I used their knowing to my advantage. They already knew about Buu, so I didn't have to tell anyone else. I knew about the healing beans and Dende, so I figured you would be alright after they attacked y-"  
  
"Figured she'd be alright? What the hell is wrong with you? You put your daughter's life in danger and 'figured she'd be alright' because you don't like me?" Gohan said angrily. He took a step toward Hercule, but Videl stopped him and said, "Whoa, easy Gohan."  
  
Gohan crossed his arms and glared at afro-man.  
  
"Go on, Dad," Videl said.  
  
Hercule's lip trembled as he tried not to cry in fear. (a/n: I can't say I like Hercule very much. But I promise I'll do a fic where he's the good guy eventually. Maybe in The Trust Pact.)  
  
"W-well, um, that's about it...um...I didn't actually mean for you to be kidnapped, it was more their idea. I knew I shouldn't have them do anything to you while the kid-" "He has a name. Gohan." "-right, Gohan, was in jail, cuz it would prove him innocent. But they threatened to tell the world that I didn't beat Buu, and so I kinda helped them out by telling them about the private section of Bulma's laboratory," Hercule concluded.  
  
"Thanks, Dad. That's all we needed to know," Videl said, un-zipping her coat. Hercule's face paled at the sight of the small microphone.  
  
"We decided not to go to the authorities, because you're Videl's father, but if you try anything else to keep her from seeing Gohan, it's to jail with you, no matter how rich and powerful you are," Bulma stated. The four of them turned and left, leaving behind a dumbstruck Hercule.  
  
^The Son Home^  
  
Gohan and Videl lay in the former's bed, Gohan's arms wrapped around Videl.  
  
"Life has been really weird since I met you," Videl said.  
  
Gohan laughed and replied, "I could say the same to you."  
  
Videl rolled over and looked up at Gohan.  
  
"I love you, Gohan," she said.  
  
"I love you, too, Videl. And I'll always protect you, no matter how dangerous the threat," Gohan said.  
  
"I know you will, Gohan. I know," Videl whispered.   
  
THE END!!!  
  
Check out my next fic:  
  
Never Get a Saiyan Mad  
  
Brought to you by EmMeRz*! Coming soon to a computer right in front of you.   
  
  
  
The story starts out during 'The Wizard's Curse.' It portrays what I think could happen if Videl never left Gohan during the flight to Babidi's ship. 


End file.
